Us Against The World
by La AvIa
Summary: .:AU:. "El amor que mueve el sol y a las demás estrellas" había dicho él hacia muchos años, sabiendo que su amor lo podía todo en el mundo. Siempre fueron ellos contra demonios, la Clave y si mismos, ahora su mundo comenzaba a caerles encima. La ultima prueba para saber si en realidad su historia era un cuento de hadas con final feliz o una pesadilla que apenas comienza.
1. Warning Sign

Hola de nuevo! bueno esta ocasión les traigo un fic relativamente corto de Jace & Clary... debo decir que es un AU tome algunas cosas de Ciudad del Fuego Celestial aca viene algunos cambios

1.- sebastian sigue vivo, se les escapo en edom.

creo que esa es la mas importante las demás se aclaran abajo en la lectura. y pues todo espero que sea de su agrado esta historia corta.

gracias por leer

 **LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE CASSANDRA CLARE OBVIAMENTE, HAGO ESTO SIN FIN DE LUCRO**

 **Canción** **: Entre tus Alas- Camila**

* * *

-. Diablos ya es muy tarde.- murmuraba la chica pelirroja mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación del instituto. Ya había comenzado a hacer un pequeño surco que iba desde la cama hasta la gran ventana que daba a la avenida principal y a la entrada del instituto de Nueva York esperando que de un momento a otro, su esposo cruzara la bendita puerta.

-. Clary cálmate, seguro esos dos están tontenando por ahí, solo era un patrullaje de rutina nada serio. – dijo una joven pelinegra recostada en la gran cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación, Izzy hojeaba con calma una revista de moda mientras su mejor amiga y cuñada parecía leona en jaula de un lado a otro.- además, no tiene nada de raro, hace meses que no se ven todo el asunto de que ustedes vivan en Idris hace que se extrañen los Parabatai y tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie.- murmuro al fin la pelinegra.

Clary se le quedo viendo y volvió a dirigirse hasta la ventana, Isabelle tenía razón. Cerró los ojos y contemplo la calle perdiéndose en sus pensamientos un instante. Habían pasado poco más de 6 años desde que por primera vez había llegado a esta vieja catedral gótica en Nueva York, y ahora todo era tan completamente diferente, 6 años desde aquella batalla en Idris, donde se enfrentaron a Valentine, 6 años de haberse cruzado en el camino de Sebastian. Y se estremeció, se estremeció de pensar en él, de la última vez que lo había visto, a aquel monstro, su verdadero hermano. La batalla de Edom, la manera en que habían logrado escapar todos ellos sanos y salvos, la forma en que tuvo que atravesarle a Jace a _Gloriosa_ para romper el lazo que él y Sebastian compartían. 6 años en el que la clave había estado vuelta loca tratando de localizarlo, pero había mantenido un bajo perfil, estaba en algún lugar del mundo, y le aterraba que regresara por Jace.

Habían encontrado la forma de canalizar el Fuego Celestial fuera del cuerpo de Jace. Se tenía el arma para derrotar a Sebastian, solo era cuestión de tiempo, de que apareciera, para derrotarlo para siempre. No todo era completamente malo, eran 6 años en los que había tenido tiempo para si, tiempo para todo ellos. Miro al pasado un momento y recordó todo lo bueno en este tiempo, su madre al fin casada con Luke y la nueva familia que tenían, un pequeño niño, su hermano, James Matthew Graymark Fairchild de 5 años con alocados cabellos rojo y enormes ojos azules que era la luz de sus ojos, no era como Sebastian, su madre jamás vio en Matt nada que le recordara a su hijo perdido, y eso le alegraba con el alma.

Volteo la mirada un instante y vio las fotografías que estaban en su mesa de noche en una estaban Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jace y ella en el día de su boda, sonriendo como nunca, disfrutando, no había día que no agradeciera el conocerlos. Alec y Magnus parecían hoy más enamorados que nunca, luego de todo el asunto para rescatarlos en Edom las cosas mejoraron y se casaron un año después en una muy glamurosa y llena de purpurina boda en Tailandia, Simon e Izzy, luego de que el perdiera sus recuerdos y su inmortalidad (dicho sea de paso) para poder sacarlos de la dimensión de los demonios y un fuerte entrenamiento para poder ser cazador de sombras, lo que al fin había conseguido, pasaban seguido por una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos, pero se mantenían firmes en uno al otro Clary estaba segura de que poco faltaba para que su Parabatai y mejor amigo diera el gran paso de pedirle a Isabelle matrimonio, su instinto se lo decía, su instinto y el anillo que Simon tenía más de un año cargando en la bolsa de su abrigo.

Y poso sus ojos en Jace, su Jace. Dios! No había instante en el día en que su tonta cabeza no le hiciera sonreír al recordarle. Era el motivo de su existir, el sol se metía y salía con él. Recordó aquel día, en donde sin saber cómo se encontraron a orillas del lago Lyn en un atardecer, él se hinco y le propuso matrimonio, cosa que alteró realmente a su madre, la cual, luego de mucho poder de convencimiento de parte de su futuro yerno y muchas promesas por el Ángel de cuidarla y protegerla siempre, les había dado su bendición para unir sus vidas por siempre. Clary recordaba ese primer momento, el momento en donde ambos se dibujaron en la piel del otro las runas de amor y matrimonio como la primera vez donde realmente nada más había importado, al diablo la clave, al demonio Sebastian y sus estúpidos planes de quemar la tierra hasta los cimientos, ella estaba casada con el amor de su vida, y tenía a las personas que más amaba siendo participes de esto. 4 años habían pasado entonces, desde que habían tomado la decisión de ir a vivir a Alacante, tras reclamar el apellido Herondale y todas sus posesiones. Soltó un suspiro pensando en toda la felicidad que le embargaba… y volvió a recordar al estúpido de su esposo que se había ido con Alec a cazar demonios sin avisarle.

-. Tienes razón.- murmuro Clary hacia Isabelle.- solo me preocupo de mas ya sabes.

-. Si lo se Clary, pero ellos saben cuidarse solos, lo sabes. Relájate, te ves cansada y has perdido mucho peso desde hace tres meses.- dijo Izzy sonando verdaderamente preocupada.

Clary le sonrió, no había estado sintiéndose bien últimamente por eso no dormía bien, y estaba perdiendo peso lo sabía, solo estaba nerviosa por temporadas, sentía algo en el aire, intranquilidad. Algo que no podía definir qué.

-. Creo que mejor te dejo descansar, en la noche saldremos a cenar a Taki's , para hacer algo normal para variar.- menciono Izzy mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

-. Gracias Iz y si, más tarde nos vemos entonces.- se tiró en la cama cerrando sus ojos y decidió tomar un baño para relajarse.

Al llegar al baño, se miró en el espejo, se veía distinta, sus mismos cabellos rojos fuego, sus grandes ojos verdes como el césped, pero un aire de madurez inundaba sus facciones, brillaba. Tonta se dijo y se metió en la bañera llena de agua tibia. Cada musculo de su cuerpo agradeció el detalle de relajarse. Logro olvidar a Jace y la preocupación que sentía por él. Tomo una toalla se ató el cabello, con otra se enredo en ella y salió.

-. Hermosa vista debo decir.- Clary brinco del susto.

-. Jace! Maldición odio que hagas eso!.- Clary oyó la pequeña risa de travesura que su esposo le daba.

 _ **Siempre fui**_

 _ **Esclavo de la libertad**_

 _ **De esos que saben flotar**_

 _ **Y que besan el cielo**_

El joven se encontraba sentado en su lado de la cama recostado en el respaldo, no tenía botas y su cinturón de armas estaba tirado junto a ellas, el chico resplandecía con luz propia, piel dorada al igual que su cabello y sus ojos. El chaleco del uniforme estaba abierto debajo solo llevaba una playera negra en cuello V que le dejaba ver las marcas de su clavícula, el cabello corto alborotado, algo sucio pero era su Jace. Lo observo un instante, él también se veía distinto, maduro, pero completamente hermoso como desde siempre para ella había sido.

 _ **Y hasta que**_

 _ **Apareciste por ahí**_

 _ **Me decidí aterrizar**_

 _ **Y quedarme en tu suelo**_

-. Lo siento cariño, no pude evitarlo.- sonrió el mientras Clary veía aquel diente roto por una esquina que le daba ese aire perfecto de imperfección.

Ella camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos, él le tomo por el rostro acariciándole suavemente. Clary veía su fuego, su vida, su amor en los ojos dorados resplandecientes de su esposo. Le atrajo por la nuca y lo beso en la boca de golpe.

 _ **Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**_

 _ **Mi alma reconoció**_

 _ **Tu voz**_

 _ **Y así**_

 _ **Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**_

Jace gimió por la intensidad y la sorpresa, pero rápidamente volvió en si, tomando el ritmo que ella establecía. Le tomo por la cadera y la subió a su regazo, ahora fue el turno de Clary de gemir entre sus labios, Jace se dedicó a quitarle la toalla que tenía en la cabeza y la que tenía en el cuerpo comenzó a ceder lentamente, el rubio se retiró un poco para verle a los ojos; pasión amor, fuego líquido y nada más. La chica le termino de sacar el magullado chaleco de combate y le retiro la playera negra de golpe.

 _ **Vuelo entre tus alas**_

 _ **Despierto entre tu calma**_

 _ **Y mi paz**_

 _ **Y mi razón**_

 _ **Viajo en tu mirada**_

 _ **Me elevas**_

 _ **Soy mejor de lo que fui**_

 _ **Por ti Amor**_

-. Clarissa.- dijo entre besos, mientras sentía su deseo arder.- solo me fui unas cuantas horas. Ella lo observo el rostro sucio, llenos de amor, sus manos firmemente sujetas a sus caderas, su piel caliente haciendo contacto con la de ella. Le acaricio la cara, mientras el soltaba un suspiro.

-. No importa cuánto tiempo te vayas, siempre será una tortura no poder estar cerca de ti.- y volvió a besarle.

 _ **Y hasta hoy**_

 _ **Pensaba que la libertad**_

 _ **Estaba en otro lugar**_

 _ **Y hoy la llevo por dentro**_

Jace sonrió en sus labios mientras la tomaba con firmeza de los glúteos y la rodaba para quedar sobre ella en la cama. Se incorporó dejando de besarla para sacarse el pantalón y volverse a tirar sobre la pelirroja. Jace veía su piel blanca llena de pecas, sus pechos moviéndose violentamente al compás de las fuertes respiraciones de su esposa. Y se abalanzo sobre ellos, Clary gimió aún más fuerte cuando sintió la lengua de su marido succionarle dulcemente los erectos pezones. La chica movió la cadera para incitarlo aún más rozándose tentadoramente con el endurecido miembro del joven. Y lo logro, logro hacerle perder el equilibro un instante. El entendió que su chica no quería lentitud ni el tampoco. Se levantó y termino de sacarse el bóxer y le beso el rostro lentamente cuando se volvió a recostar sobre ella, le tomo las manos entrelazando sus dedos y le penetro con fuerza.

 _ **Me asome**_

 _ **Al laberinto de tu amor**_

 _ **Aquí encontré mi verdad**_

 _ **Y en ti esta lo que quiero**_

Clary se volvió a arquear lanzando un grito fuerte que por un segundo pensó que todo el instituto podría haber oído, y no le importó. Jace se sintió perdido entre sus emociones. Había estado de esta manera con su esposa cientos de veces, en cientos de formas distintas, en cientos de lugares algunos bastante curiosos, pero era la sensación de embargarle completamente lo que jamás iba a ser igual. Sentirla gritar en medio de su placer, sentirla moverse contra él, sentirla apretarse y amoldarse perfectamente a su cuerpo era algo que nunca era igual. Siempre era redescubrirse, reencontrarse, desde esa noche en la cueva de Edom se había vuelto adicto a ella, a su piel, a su aroma, a oír su voz llamar su nombre, a verla explotar de placer, a hacerle el amor de cualquier forma imaginable e inimaginable.

 _ **Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**_

 _ **Mi alma reconoció**_

 _ **Tu voz**_

 _ **Y así**_

 _ **Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**_

Y Clary lo sabía porque ella se sentía igual, Jace era el primer y el último hombre de su vida, su luz, su oscuridad, su estrella del alba, lo sintió golpear con fuerza en su interior mientras le besaba el cuello, ella solo atinaba a lanzar sonidos indescifrables de placer. La sensación de sentirle por completo era algo que jamás se había imaginado que se podía llegar a sentir, era algo fuera de lo terrenal, se sentía comenzara a elevarse por el cielo y apretó sus ojos mientras lo rodeaba con fuerza con sus piernas y sus manos iban hasta su sedoso cabello. Y todo fue luces, estrellas, fuegos artificiales y colores explotando en sus ojos verdes. Como pudo abrió los ojos para ver el orgasmo de su esposo que también lo sentía venir. Jace la miro llena de éxtasis, de amor y se dejó ir por completo dentro de ella, susurrando apenas su nombre. Rodo a un lado mientras le tomaba la mano a su mujer. Suaves respiraciones nublaban el ambiente de la habitación hombro con hombro. Ninguna palabra era necesaria, cuando con acciones podían decirse cuanto se amaban y más allá.

 _ **Vuelo entre tus alas**_

 _ **Despierto entre tu calma**_

 _ **Y mi paz**_

 _ **Y mi razón**_

 _ **Viajo en tu mirada**_

 _ **Me elevas**_

 _ **Soy mejor de lo que fui**_

 _ **Por ti Amor**_

Jace fue el primero en abrir los ojos y voltear a verla, cabello de fuego revuelto en la impoluta cama de sábanas blancas, su hermoso perfil delineado suavemente, los últimos rayos de soy vespertino entraban por la ventana y la iluminaban, se acercó a ella y beso su runa de matrimonio en el pecho, y se recostó robre ella abrazándole por le cintura, Clary abrió los ojos contemplando el techo mientras calmaba su respiración abrazando a su esposo y acariciando su cabello con ternura.

-. Creo que debería irme de cacería más a menudo, me agrada este tipo de recibimiento.- dijo Jace una vez que su respiración tomo el ritmo normal

-. Ni creas Herondale.- dijo la chica entrelazando su mano con la que él tenía en el estómago. – la verdad es que me tenías preocupada.- dijo al fin sacudiéndose el temor del cuerpo.

? por qué amor? Solo fue un patrullaje de reconocimiento normal, algunos demonios descarriados por ahí, y hacía falta hacer algo de ejercicio, en Alacante no hay mucho de eso. – Murmuro el chico acariciando a su mujer.- y si tarde, pero había cosas de chicos que debía hablar con Alec.

-. Si, lo sé, está bien enserio, solo me preocupe un poco, es todo.- dijo Clary perdiéndose en sus emociones y comenzando a sentir excitación por la forma en la que Jace le acariciaba.- por cierto, Izzy dice que iremos a Taki's a cenar, deberías tomar un baño para poder irnos.

Jace se levantó y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-. Pero ahora tú también estas sucia. Que te parece si tomamos un baño juntos?.- murmuro el chico mientras le besaba el cuello.

-. Jace…- y de repente todo se perdió en el olvido y solo fue consiente de los fuertes brazos del chico que le alzaban sin dificultad y la metían dentro del cuarto de baño.

Una sesión de sexo en el baño y una hora después estaban todos sentados a la mesa en Taki's, sintió extrañar tanto todo esto; las risas de Alec y Jace mientras hacían un chiste sobre Simon, a Izzy tratar de defenderlo con una sonrisa en los labios, y a Magnus siendo simplemente Magnus, jugueteando con luces azules que salían de sus dedos y que la miraba con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro que ella noto curiosamente extraña. Era una vida soñada, a sus 21 años simplemente todos iba perfecto, perfecto hasta que una bruja de piel rojiza y cabello morado llego con sus órdenes a la mesa. El olor de la comida le había golpeado la nariz como una bofetada, y a pesar de no haber comido nada desde el almuerzo, el apetito se le fue. Volteo a ver a su alrededor cada quien estaba ocupado con sus asuntos, solo a Magnus alcanzo a divisar que se centraba en ella, borrando la sonrisa del rostro. Se levantó de un golpe, mientras se atoraba pidiendo disculpas por retirarse.

Apenas alcanzo a llegar al baño y devolver en el retrete lo poco o nada que hasta entonces había en su estómago. Isabelle llego para ayudarle, Clary lo agradeció, la pelinegra le recogió el cabello y le llevo hasta el lavabo a que se enjuagara la boca, Clary estaba mareada, suponía que era algún tipo de vértigo.

-. Estas bien Clary?.- le dijo su cuñada mientras le apartaba unos cabellos de la frente.

-. Si perfectamente, solo no me he sentido bien últimamente.-

-. Déjame adivinar.- ambas voltearon a la puerta y era Magnus recargado en el marco con una tontorrona sonrisa en la cara.- hace más o menos 2 meses cierto?

-. Como lo sabes?.- pregunto Clary sintiendo un frio recorrerle la espalda

-. Déjame hacerle una pregunta pequeña Clarissa…- y no hubo necesidad de hacer la pregunta.

La mente de Clary comenzó a revolucionar como una locomotora a todo vapor, falta de sueño, nauseas, vomito, ese apetito sexual incontrolable… y recordó hacia más o menos tres meses, habían ido a Nueva York, luego de la cacería habían ido al Pandemonium, varios tragos y un faje en el baño después apenas les había dado tiempo a Jace y a ella llegar a la habitación, habían hecho el amor, y trato de recordar, una semana antes había acabado su periodo, y hasta la fecha no lo había vuelto a tener. El color se le fue del rostro por completo.

! asi que ya lo entendiste pequeña Nefilim.- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa aún más grande en el rostro.

-. Entender que Maldita sea?! Que le ibas a preguntar a Clary? Qué ocurre?.- dijo Isabelle exasperándose un poco a ver la mala cara de Clary.

Magnus se contuvo, no era algo que a él le correspondiera decir.

-. Iz, creo… creo que estoy embarazada.- murmuro al fin Clary con las emociones cayendo de golpe.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, estaba en shock, era lo normal las mujeres casadas y no casadas al tener sexo se embarazaban, si, pero al verlo en alguien tan cercano a ella fue abrumador, miro a su amiga de pies a cabeza y paso un instante más su mirada en el vientre.

-. Como que crees?! Eso no se puede creer, o lo estás o no lo estás!.- Izzy exploto.- Magnus, haz algo un hechizo lo que sea no puedes dejarla creyendo algo!

Magnus estaba atontado por la reacción de Isabelle y miro a Clary como preguntándole si estaba de acuerdo, ella solo asintió. El entro y trabo la puerta con seguro. Los dedos del brujo chisporrotearon azules a su alrededor, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos a una distancia de no más de 10 cm sobre el vientre de Clary. Los instantes parecieron eternos, ninguno de los tres hablaba, y parecía que tampoco respiraban. De repente el rostro de Magnus de contrajo e hizo una mueca.

-. Lo escucho, su corazón, fuerte y ruidoso, como su padre.- dijo el hombre mirando a las dos mujeres frente a él tomadas de la mano.

Todo comenzó a girar de manera lenta a su alrededor, escucho las palabras de Magnus y de repente tuvo un golpe en el pecho, y una bruma a su alrededor, vio a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes que le sonreía y sus pequeños bracitos le instaban a que fuera hacia él. Todo se aclaró de golpe, se tallo los ojos y vio sus dedos húmedos, estaba llorando. Miro a Isabelle que tenía los ojos como si estuviera conteniendo algo y la abrazo.

-. Oh por el Ángel, voy a ser tía!.- dijo Izzy con voz entrecortada, lo que estaba conteniendo eran las lágrimas.

Clary por primera vez sonrió al oírlo y soltó algunas lágrimas más. El brujo se unió al cálido abrazo el también seria tío después de todo. Mamá, ella Clarissa Herondale iba a ser madre, estaba cargando en su vientre al siguiente ser que daría vida a ese nombre. Su mente hizo clic.

-. Jace.- murmuro alejándose de Izzy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No puedo decírselo aun, no hemos hablado de la posibilidad o hablado del tema o…

-. Clary tranquila.- dijo la pelinegra secándose las lágrimas y recuperando la compostura.- es su hijo no importa que no hayan hablado del tema. El estará encantado con la noticia.

Clary se lo pensó un instante, pensó en todos los mementos que habían pasado juntos, en lo mucho que la amaba, en todas las noches que habían pasado si dormir, solo estando uno junto al otro amándose, pensó en lo feliz que era, y en lo feliz que esto le ponía, no estaba planeado, pero estaba feliz de estar esperando un bebé del amor de su vida y compañero de existencia.

-. Bien, solo por favor mantengan el secreto, buscare el momento oportuno.

Los dos aceptaron mientras se daban otro apretujado abrazo y salían del baño, que ya hacía rato tenía bastante fila para entrar.

-. Ah creo que está mal decirlo, pero me siento cansado.- dijo Jace mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se tiraba de espaldas a la cama. Clary comenzó a quitarse la bufanda del cuello y los zapatos, al regresar a la mesa en Taki's la noche había transcurrido de la manera más normal posible, había habido ciertas miradas entre Magnus Izzy y ella que al parecer solo noto Simon, que al final de la cena le pregunto si estaba bien. Había comido poco por las náuseas y lo poco que comió fue por insistencia de Jace. Fue hasta el vestidor y saco una pijama de pantalón y playera, comenzaba a hacer frio por el inminente invierno acercándose, el ojidorado la contemplaba ir y venir arreglándose para ir a dormir, la notaba muy extraña. No solo ese día si no desde hacía semanas atrás, pero él estaba seguro de que si quisiera decirle que pasaba así lo haría, le gustaba darle su espacio y no presionarla. Clary se metió en la cama y lo miro a los ojos, el chico se puso en pie se quitó el pantalón y se metió a la cama con ella.

-. Estas bien amor? Estuviste muy callada toda la noche.- murmuro el mientras la atraía de espalda a él hasta quedar encajado como un rompecabezas a su espalda.

-. Si, si, estoy perfectamente.- dijo ella en apenas un susurro.- solo estaba pensando en las cosas que tengo que hacer antes de que nos vayamos en dos días.

-. Extrañas a Jocelyn no es así?.- dijo el chico.

-. Si.- era la verdad sincera.- mañana pasare el día en casa, quiero pasar tiempo con Matt y con Luke y quisiera hablar con mamá.-

-. Excelente Izzy, Alec, Simon y yo iremos a revisar algunas concentraciones de vampiros cerca del Dumont. Les dije a los demás que irías pero Izzy se volvió histérica diciendo que no, porque no te encontrabas bien, y estuve de acuerdo, no has dormido bien linda.- murmuro el mientras le besaba la sien. Y empezaba a regar un camino de besos por su espalda

-. Estoy bien solo ya sabes, algo de estrés.- mintió mientras bostezaba y sentía como Jace le dejaba de besar. Se sintió culpable, no era que no le deseara, pero había sido un día de muchas emociones que aún no sabía cómo canalizar.

eso está bien.- dijo el chico entendiendo las razones de su mujer para su desaire sexual. Le abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, encajándose perfectamente en su cuerpo.

A Clary se le comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el contacto suave de las manos fuertes y firmes de su esposo alrededor de su vientre, hacia el lugar donde descansaba el pedacito de vida que habían creado juntos. Y cerro los ojos volviendo a la imagen que su mente grabo con fuego, el pequeño niño de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos verdes como el césped que la veían y esperaba ansiosamente el día en que lo pudiera tomar entre sus brazos.

 _ **Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad**_

 _ **Contigo puedo tocar**_

 _ **Lo que soñé**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo**_

* * *

Y bien que les parece?

Espero que les haya gustado y ansio sus comentarios y espero publicar otro capitulo pronto, gracias por llegar hasta acá! hasta la próxima.


	2. The Hardest Part

Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECEN A CASSANDRA CLARE**

 **CANCION: THE HARDEST PART- COLPLAY**

* * *

 _ **"Si alguien ama a una flor de la que sólo existe más que un ejemplar entre los millones y millones de estrellas, es bastante para que sea feliz cuando mira a las estrellas."**_

 ** _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_**

-. Clary!.- escucho desde dentro de la casa la vieja casa de Luke antes siquiera de que la puerta se abriera. En la entrada un pequeño niño ya corría directamente hacia ella. El rostro se le ilumino al instante, se agacho un poco y abrió los brazos para recibirle y alzarlo en brazos.-. Te extrañe mucho!

-. Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo Matt.- le murmuro la chica en su oído mientras le plantaba un beso en la sien y poniéndolo de nuevo en el suelo, el chico pelirrojo le tomo de la mano arrastrándola por el resto del camino a la casa.

El entrar a ese lugar era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, las mismas cajas de libros amontonadas aquí y allá, los muebles del mismo estilo pero diferente tapizado. Lo que cambiaba era que ahora había muchas fotos colgadas en las paredes además de libros apilados en los estantes, algunos juguetes regados en el piso de la sala, sabía de memoria cada rincón de esa casa, recordaba pasarse la noche entera junto a Simon leyendo historietas y Manga en la habitación de huéspedes. Pasar incontables tardes leyendo bajo la luz de la ventana en un sillón que Luke había adaptado para ella. Todo era familiar no importaba el tiempo que pasase. Al entrar a la cocina y ver a dos personas lavando y secando los platos con tanta coordinación rio, pensó que solo años de hacer lo mismo podían sentirse tan natural.

!.- dijo en el marco de la puerta captando las miradas de sus padres al instante.

-. Clary cariño.- murmuro su madre mientras se secaba las manos e iba a estrujarla con fuerza, se veían esporádicamente cada vez que iba a Nueva York pero se sentía como años para ellas.

-. Hola mamá.- dijo mientras su madre la soltaba mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le sonreía.

-. Hola cariño, bienvenida a casa.- dijo Luke abrazándola con fuerza. El lazo paternal de él hacia ella había acrecentado al correr de los años, pero había sido en el instante en que Matthew había nacido cuando todo cobro sentido para ambos, siempre habían sido padre e hija, y siempre lo serian.

-. Clary ven, te mostrare un libro nuevo sobre demonios que encontré en la librería, de papá, aunque él no lo sabe.- le dijo su hermano en el oído cuando estuvo sentada.

-. Matt que te parece si me ayudas a arreglar algunos estantes, dejemos que tu madre y tu hermana se pongan al día.- dijo Luke mientras cargaba a su hijo y comenzaba a alejarse y Clary escuchaba un _"Porque no vino Jace? A él le agradan los demonios_ " de parte de su hermanito.

-. Y bien, como has estado?.- pregunto Jocelyn mientras traía dos tazas de café caliente a la mesa, Clary la observo, todo en su madre era grácil, cada movimiento. Su rostro no parecía muy distinto de hacia algunos años, parecía atrapada en una perfecta burbuja de tiempo donde aquellas arrugas en los ojos y los labios le daban carácter y fuerza. – estas delgada y te ves algo cansada, todo está bien?.-

-. Si claro, todo perfectamente.- dijo Clary mientras se llevaba rápidamente el café a los labios para entrar en calor. De verdad era tan evidente que algo estaba pasando con ella. Por la mañana Jace, al no haber querido desayunar le amenazó con llamar a los Hermanos Silenciosos y armar un alboroto de proporciones épicas, lo tranquilizo diciendo que comería en casa de su madre. La verdad es que no tenía apetito, estaba preocupada por su situación, un bebé no era cualquier cosa. Jocelyn la miro a los ojos fijamente, esos ojos que conocía mejor que a nada en el mundo. Y sonrió para sus adentros, pasaron mucho rato hablando sobre los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado en sus vidas, sobre Matt, asuntos del Enclave a los que inicialmente Clary y Jace habían vuelto a la ciudad, y su tema menos favorito, Sebastian.

-. Siguen sin tener noticias?.- pregunto su madre bajando la vista

-. Si, está viajando entre dimensiones, eso es seguro. Pero no aparece por más de algunos cuantos minutos cad semanas, parece como si solo fuera para que nosotros sepamos que aún vive.- dijo la chica mientras le daba vueltas insistentemente a su taza.

-. No es necesario que lo haga, yo puedo sentirlo, como te siento a ti y a Matt. Una fracción de mi corazón está conectada a él, no sé explicarlo, algún día me comprenderás.-. Dijo la mujer clavándole los ojos a su hija. Clary trago fuerte.

-. Mamá, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Yo bueno amm, por el Ángel.- la chica se sentía realmente tonta, era su madre por el amor de Dios!.-. Veras…

Jocelyn sonrió y le tomo la mano, haciendo que su hija le mirara con duda.

-. Hija, en el instante en que te vi hoy, me vi a mi misma hace más de 20 años cuando supe que tu venias en camino. – la mujer tomo a su hija en brazos.

Clary se sintió abrumada, es que todo el maldito mundo sabía que iba a ser madre o simplemente las personas la conocían demasiado bien. Se dejó abrazar por su madre al mismo tiempo que le decía con voz entrecortada que era demasiado joven para ser abuela, la joven rio.

entender que aún no se lo has dicho a Jace.- dijo Jocelyn al desprenderse de su abrazo y limpiarse un poco los ojos.-es eso lo que te preocupa?

La pelirroja suspiro profundamente y se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo.

-. No es eso.- comenzó.-. No sé cómo lo va a tomar, sabes? Jamás habíamos hablado de esto. Simplemente era un hecho que yo pensé algún día afrontar, claro después de haberlo hablado los dos. Además digamos que la experiencia paternal no ha sido su más grande fortaleza en la vida.

-. Si lo sé, pero creo que debes darle una oportunidad, para asimilarlo y sobre todo para entender que no tiene por qué ser igual. Él es un gran hombre y será un gran padre. Hasta Valentine en cierto modo y a su manera quiso Jace.- dijo al fin.

A Clary no le gustaba mucho recordar a Valentine siendo el padre de Jace, sabía que había pasado por una niñez bastante dura. Mientras ella pintaba y era consentida por Luke y disfrutaba como una niña normal junto a Simon, Jace la pasaba mal junto al que creía era su padre. Un escalofrió le recorrió la piel y se sacudió la idea. Todo iba a ir bien.

-. Veo… algo grande, café con algunas cosas en rosa.-

-. Un hombre lobo con tutu.- grito Jace

-. Este es un juego de lo mas estúpido.-

Izzy, Simon, Jace y Alec estaban apiñados en un mugriento callejón lleno de cajas y contenedores de basura. Se suponía tenían que vigilar acerca de varios vampiros que al parecer estaban atacando a los vecinos. Pero para ser realistas estaban bastante aburridos. Pasaban de media tarde era obvio que los vampiros no salieran hasta el anochecer, pero Jace les había dicho que podían ir a dar una vuelta para explorar, y realmente cuando Jace estaba en la ciudad pocas veces se negaban a algo.

-. Demonios, me muero de hambre.- murmuro el Rubio pensando en la buena comida que pudo haber tenido con Jocelyn y su esposa.

-. Un momento, eras tu el que quería que viniéramos tan temprano.- dijo Alec sintiéndose ofendido.

-. Y como mi sabio parabatai era tu obligación hacerme entrar en razón! Haz fallado!.- dijo Jace en tono más que teatral.

Izzy y Simon estaban sentados juntos sobre unas cajas, descuidadamente estaban tomados de la mano mientras ponían atención a los objetos que estaban a su alrededor.

-. 30 minutos más y vamos a Taki's, que les parece?.- Jace mencionó observándoles a todos, a lo cual asintieron.

con Clary?.- pregunto Izzy con la emoción corriéndole las venas.

-. Si Isabelle es mi esposa, hablamos a menudo, casi todos los días.- respondió el oji dorado mientras se tiraba sobre una caja metálica en la pared del callejón.

-. Y? no tienes nada que decirnos?.- cuestiono la pelinegra.

-. Izzy si deseas preguntarme algo porque no lo haces?.- contesto el joven.

-. Yo no, no es solo que.- Izzy lo sintió apenas, un palpitar de corazón sobre su pecho al levantar la vista lo vio.- que demonios es eso?!

Los 4 se pusieron en guardia y alertas, en la entrada del callejón comenzó a fragmentarse una especie de enorme bola negra y a la vista de los nefillim se solidifico un demonio Kuri. Sus enorme patas negras terminado en pinza les apuntaron estaba postrados. Se recuperaron rápidamente de la impresión, Isabelle desenrollo el látigo de su brazo mientras le disparaba directamente hacia una de sus patas, pero el demonio ya lanzaba sus colmillos llenos de veneno hacia Alec que apenas logró esquivar el golpe.

-. Haziel!.- grito Jace nombrando su cuchillo serafín mientras brincaba cobre algunos contenedores y se montaba sobre el lomo de la bestia.

.- Simon encendió su cuchillo mientras ayudaba a Isabelle con las patas del demonio que ya se sacudía a Jace del lomo, Alec lanzaba flechas al aire acertando en los ojos, pero parecía enloquecido, nada parecía afectarle.

-. Qué demonios está pasando!.- murmuro Isabelle

Dos demonios más se materializaron junto al primero. Supurando veneno por los colmillos, Jace bajo del lomo luego de haberse cansado de acuchillarle, observo a sus hermanos ir por las otras dos arañas gigantescas, de un rápido golpe corto dos de sus patas mientras Simon del otro lado, hacia lo suyo con otras dos. Jace tomo el cuchillo y sin pensarlo dos veces le perforo la cabeza de golpe mientras Simon le abría el estómago de un tajo.

-. Gracias amigo.- murmuro Jace con una sonrisa a lo que Simon correspondió de igual manera rápidamente mientras comenzaba a lanzarse sobre la araña que ataviaba a Izzy.

De algunos golpes más en pecho y cabeza el demonio desapareció no sin antes lanzarles un chorro de veneno corrosivo hacia las piernas. El último el que combatían Alec y Jace comenzó a retroceder. Teniendo a los 4 cazadores de sombras frente a él, la bestia se alzó de golpe y exploto frente a ellos llenándolos de sucio icor demoniaco. Se cubrieron lo que pudieron pero eso no evito que acabaran bastante mal trechos a la luz del crepúsculo.

-. Un demonio suicida? Lindo muy lindo!.- alego Simon mientras se sacudía el icor de la chaqueta. Y vea discretamente si Izzy estaba bien. Le queda claro que a ella no le gustaba que se preocuparan de si estaba herida por algún combate, así que solo la espiaba después de uno, para estar seguro.

-. Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo algo así.- murmuro Alec sacudiéndose el cabello.

La tarde ya había terminado de caer, y apenas unos rayos de sol estaban reflejados sobre los muros de aquella calle. Jace estaba ocupado inspeccionando el lugar, si era muy extraño ser atacado por un demonio Kuri, a media tarde, en medio de una inspección rutinaria. Observo de pronto un patrón que se le hizo aún más anormal. Justo donde había explotado el ultimo demonio araña, había un disco plateado de cerca de 30 cm de diámetro, con cuidado lo tomo y algo en el se congelo por completo.

-. Jace que sucede?.- dijo a su espalda su parabatai.

.- murmuro apenas en un hilo de voz.

-. Estas practicando tu griego? Te parece buen momento?.- murmuro Izzy con total desinterés.

Jace tomo el disco y le dio vuelta para que lo vieran. Todos palidecieron. Tenía grabada una runa de matrimonio rasgada por la mitad, debajo con una perfecta caligrafía de griego antiguo decía Erchomai, "Voy en Camino"

Sebastian estaba de vuelta.

Clary regresaba pesadamente al instituto, Luke la llevo y le dejo en la puerta y como siempre, espero hasta que entro a la nave de la vieja iglesia para irse con su destartalada camioneta pick up. Amaba realmente pasar tiempo con su familia jugar con su hermano, bromear con Luke y las largas charlas con su madre acompañadas de un café o muchos como lo había sido el día de hoy, se limitó a solo decirle a ella sobre su estado, tenía que hablar con Jace primero. Llamo al elevador y el familiar traqueteo que anunciaba la llegada del aparato le conforto el alma. Subió y lentamente le llevo hasta el pasillo, camino hasta escuchar muchas voces que venían de la biblioteca, los chicos deberían haber vuelto ya. Tomo el pomo y al girarlo el hedor de icor demoniaco le golpeo la nariz y las entrañas con furia.

-. Te lo digo mamá, está aquí, Sebastian regreso.-

Sintió como si le faltara el aire de repente y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, alcanzo a ver los rostros de sus amigos y de su esposo verle sorprendidos desde el escritorio de Maryse. Jace corrió a su lado antes de que se desvaneciera, pero Clary no se desmayó se aferró a la realidad.

-. Eso es cierto?.- alcanzo a murmurar.

-. Amor tranquila, lo vamos a manejar.- Jace sintió a Isabelle hacerle a un lado mientras traía agua para su esposa.

-. Llama a Magnus, Alec.- ordeno la pelinegra a su hermano

-. Pero.-

-. Llámalo ahora!.-

15 minutos después y tras una pelea para que Jace dejara solos a Izzy, Clary y Magnus en la habitación, y después de darle todos los detalles a su madre sobre el demonio Kuri y el mensaje que les había traído, Magnus y Alec se retiraron, el brujo no dio ninguna explicación por más que el chico de ojos dorados vocifero que tenía derecho a saber qué diablos se traían los tres. Maryse llamo a una reunión de emergencia para informar a la Clave del suceso con Sebastian programándolo para la tarde siguiente, no había mucho tiempo que perder. Iba a ser un lio completo que el consejo aceptara la nota como prueba verdadera de que Sebastian Morgenstern estaba de vuelta, podía ser un imitador, todos los cazadores de sombras sabían sobre la advertencia hecha antes de que se les escapara en Edom, la caligrafía era una prueba, pero actualmente no había nadie que no pudiera imitar el tipo de letra, confiaba en que teniendo a Robert y a Jia Pehallow de su lado podían re dirigir las investigaciones y reforzar las salvaguardas. Nunca estaba de más.

 _ **And the hardest part  
Was letting go, not taking part  
Was the hardest part**_

 _Y lo más difícil  
Fue olvidar, no participar  
Eso fue lo más difícil_

Luego de tener una charla infructuosa con Izzy, Jace entro a su habitación aun lleno de icor demoniaco, pudo ver a su esposa hecha un ovillo en medio de la cama con los ojos cerrados. Decidió darse un baño rápido, antes de meterse en la cama con ella. Clary escucho la puerta cerrarse y la llave del grifo abrirse, no estaba dormida solo estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Lo sabía, sabía que Sebastian en cualquier momento aparecería, realmente lo esperaba años atrás, era consciente de que Jace estaba en peligro, era seguro que lo quería de vuelta y era extraño como parecía haber esperado el momento preciso cuando sus vidas parecían ser completamente normales para poder hacer el mayor daño posible, movería el cielo y los infiernos para destruir todo lo que habían construido, quemar la tierra y hacerles pagar a cada Nefilim en la tierra por haberle jodido sus planes y francamente no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

te desperté?.- pregunto una voz suave proveniente del baño. La silueta de Jace se marcaba en la puerta gracias al vapor y la luz que provenía del interior del baño. Se secaba suave los rubios cabellos con solo una toalla rodeándole las caderas, Clary lo miro fijo y trago fuerte, no es que jamás lo hubiese visto así, solo que jamás dejaría de provocarle estragos en su cuerpo.

 _ **I could feel it go down  
Bittersweet, I could taste in my mouth  
Silver lining the cloud  
Oh and I  
I wish that I could work it out**_

 _Y lo sentí bajar  
Agridulce, pude sentir su sabor en mi boca  
Consuelo en las nubes  
Oh y yo  
Desearía poderlo resolver_

-. No, no estaba dormida solo estaba pensando.- murmuro Clary mientras observaba a su esposo ponerse la ropa y se incorporaba para sentarse.

Jace camino hasta la cama y se sentó junto a ella tomándole la mano. Estaba helada.

-. Clary sé que todo esto es algo muy impactante, no imagino como te puedas sentir, pero te juro que lo vamos a solucionar, ese cabrón no se va a salir con la suya.- dijo el chico mientas se llevaba la delgada mano a los labios para besarle.-. Me preocupaste mucho hace un rato sabes?.- dijo el sintiendo la tensión en su esposa al instante.

La chica se puso de pie, aun llevaba puesta la ropa con la que había salido en la mañana, jeans y un blusón verde holgado que le llegaba poco más debajo de las caderas. Le dio la vuelta a la cama y camino un poco de lado a lado, sintiendo los fijos ojos de Jace sobre ella. Sabía que no podía ocultar mucho tiempo más las buenas nuevas. Jace también se puso de pie y cruzo sus fuertes brazos sobre el pecho, aguardando paciente.

-. Hay una cosa que está pasando.- comenzó ella sintiéndole temblar la voz.-. No es solamente por lo de Sebastian que me altere hace un rato.- soltó aire

-. Clarissa estas comenzando a preocuparme.- y era cierto el chico sentía una opresión en el pecho.

La pelirroja abrió la boca y la volví a cerrar de golpe, no podía. No estaba lista quizá debería planteárselo de otro modo, otro día, en otro maldito momento.

bien Jace, solo me impresione es todo.- dijo ella deteniéndose y esquivando la mirada. Y el auto control de su esposo se hizo pedazos en ese mismo instante.

estas bien?!.- murmuro el completamente dolido.-. tu crees que yo me trago ese tonto cuento? Llevas semanas sin dormir bien, no comes, estas distante, hace rato casi te desmayas! Maldición Clary! No soy ningún estúpido!-. Bufo el chico verdaderamente enojado, ellos pocas veces peleaban y siempre era por cosas tontas que después de un rato quedaban olvidadas, pero esta vez era distinto, el de verdad estaba molesto.

-. Tranquilo, estoy bien solo fue que no comí en la tarde, en casa y se me bajo la glucosa.- mintió

-. Te conozco sabes? Cada parte de ti, cada expresión, cada detalle. Me duele que me estés mintiendo, que estés ocultando algo. Crees que no sé qué Magnus, Isabelle y tu traen algo? Clary soy tu esposo! Ahora con lo de Sebastian me preocupas más! Me molesta que no puedas decirme que demonios pasa si tan solo…-

-. Estoy embarazada…- murmuro apenas audible, deteniendo soliloquio de Jace de golpe dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

?.- pregunto el chico después de algunos instantes que parecieron eternos.

-. Me entere ayer, en Taki's, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirte, Isabelle y Magnus lo supieron y les rogué no decírtelo.- ya estaba lo había dicho. No sabía cómo se daban estas noticias ni como era que las recibieran, pero el rostro de Jace se puso blanco de golpe y perdió un poco el control de sus manos que se le resbalaron y comenzaron a temblar. Espero y espero, estaba en pánico.

 _ **Everything I know is wrong  
Everything I do, it's just comes undone  
And everything is torn apart**_

 _Todo lo que se es equívoco  
Todo lo que hago, se deshace  
Y todo está destrozado_

-. Clary.- murmuro el chico teniendo la absoluta atención de la pelirroja, que comenzaba a sonreír.-. Dime que no es cierto.-. Los ojos del joven estaban llameantes y llenos de súplica.-. Júrame que es mentira, júrame por el Ángel que me estás jugando una mala broma.

Definitivamente esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando…

 _ **Oh and it's the part  
That's the hardest part **_

_Oh y es la parte  
Esa es la parte más difícil_

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
